


不成问题的问题

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, yermseul - Relationship





	不成问题的问题

康涩琪涨红了脸，看着眼前人竭力保持平静的模样，气恼又无奈地说：“你要是想笑的话就笑出来好了！”

于是对面的朴秀荣毫不客气地拍着手笑弯了腰。

康涩琪仿佛泄了气一样趴下去。为什么偏偏是在遇见朴秀荣的时候把袋子里的东西给掉了出来呢？

“姐姐你太可爱了，”朴秀荣擦着眼角笑出来的眼泪，“这算是个什么问题啊？”

“怎么就不是问题了！”康涩琪直起身子，“你才不明白……”

“我不明白什么？”朴秀荣故意问。

康涩琪抿了抿嘴，把身子扭到一边，偷偷观察着四周，以确定她们在咖啡厅隐蔽角落的对话不会被别人听到。

“好了好了，”朴秀荣见状正色起来，“既然你都已经告诉我了……那我来帮帮你。”

“你？”康涩琪转了回来，“有什么办法帮我？”

“这个简单，只要你告诉我究竟是怎么回事。”

康涩琪一脸狐疑：“你不会是想继续笑我吧？”

“姐姐把我当成什么人了，”朴秀荣愤愤不平，“我是那种喜欢嘲笑别人的人吗！”

“可是，”康涩琪迟疑，“这要怎么说啊……”

没有办法顺利和女朋友发生关系这种事，到底该怎么和其他人说啊？

“这样吧，”朴秀荣清了清喉咙，“我来问，你来回答，好吗？”

“好。”

“首先，第一步，应该是接吻对吧？你和她接吻的时候……”

“没问题。”

“嗯？”

“我是说……”康涩琪吐了口气，“接吻是没问题的。”

确实，第一步是没有问题的。

康涩琪不是没有想过恋爱后会和金艺琳发生更加亲密的关系。这再正常不过了。

对此她只是想，顺其自然就好了。顺其自然。

在交往后不久的休息日，来到她住处的金艺琳坐在床边，手指在床单冒出的线头上绕来绕去。康涩琪顺手拉开窗帘，洒下来的阳光让金艺琳一瞬间眯起了眼睛。

康涩琪看着这样的金艺琳怔了一下，然后扶住女朋友的肩膀吻了下去。

这个吻叫她想起，在交往前金艺琳自然地凑过来舔食她手掌里的零食残渣时，望着对方的头顶，感受着对方的舌尖拂过自己的手心，康涩琪忽然觉得胸口有些发热。

那时她就能隐约察觉到，这个孩子和别人是不一样的。

她又想到乡下奶奶家里那只黑白相间的小猫。据说猫的舌头非常敏感，那么金艺琳是不是也像猫一样呢？

吻到最后，康涩琪晕晕乎乎地思索着，如果要发生什么的话，那就是现在了吧。

紧接着她做出了一个让自己至今后悔莫及的决定——

她张开眼睛，微微喘着气拉开距离，撞进对方的眼神里，不好意思地笑了一下。

金艺琳也跟着笑了起来。

可能一开始不会很顺利，这她也不是没有想过。

也许会紧张，也许会尴尬，也许会生疏。

但一定不是这样的。

“什……什么？”朴秀荣不可置信地张大了嘴，“笑？”

“对，就是……会一直笑。”

“一直笑？”

“准确的说，是只要一对视就会笑出来。”

“就因为这个？”

“就因为这个。”

“所以说……只要一笑，你们就没办法继续了？”朴秀荣还是不能相信。

“没错。”

“每一次都是？”

“每一次都是，”康涩琪又补了一句，“在我采取补救措施之前。”

此后的几次尝试，都不可避免的以两个人一起大笑结束了。

每到这种时刻，康涩琪都一边笑一边悲伤地想——

要是那天没睁眼就好了。

“那个，我请问一下，你都采取了哪些补救措施？”朴秀荣举手发问，“而且，只有你在补救吗？”

康涩琪局促地摸了摸下巴。

她终于在又一次失败后忍不住凑到金艺琳身边，犹豫着开口：“我们这样下去不好吧？”

“哪里不好？”

“总不能，一直都这样半途而废吧……”

金艺琳想了想，笑着亲了下康涩琪的脸颊，轻飘飘地撂下了一句话。

“你是姐姐，所以这件事就交给你了。”

发愁的康涩琪思来想去，决定从源头入手。

眼睛。

只要她们中的一个人看不到对方，那就一定不会发生像之前一样的事情了。

她自信地想。

“没成功？”朴秀荣搅动着杯里的冰块。

“没有，”康涩琪无精打采地摇了摇头，“倒不如说……变得更糟糕了。”

“怎么个糟糕法？”朴秀荣有兴趣了。

“我用布蒙住了她的眼睛。”

“不行？”

“她说布料不舒服，还嚷嚷着疼。我没办法只好解开了。”

“换个材料？”

“下一次我换了，换成丝巾，可她说痒。”

“那你……试过别的方法吗？”

“我把房间弄得特别黑，伸出手都看不到的那种。”

“然后？”

“我摔倒了……那么黑谁看得见嘛，”康涩琪说着就掀开了袖子，“你看，现在还有当时留下来的伤呢！”

“没了？”

“没了。”

“那她都是什么反应？”

“把我扶起来，然后笑……”

“你是什么笑星吗！？”朴秀荣气结，“你干脆给她下点药算了。”

“我想过啊。”

朴秀荣瞠目结舌：“你用了？”

“没有，”康涩琪老实地摇头，“我好不容易找到卖这种东西的人，看了半天说明，好像会有副作用。艺琳她胃不好，我想了想还是不要了。”

“所以刚才那些东西……是你想出来的新办法？”

“对啊。”

朴秀荣回忆起看到那些从袋子里掉出来的绳索眼罩以及奇奇怪怪的道具后，被自己盘问的康涩琪支支吾吾的样子，一时间无语凝噎。

“那我……祝你顺利。”

“谢谢。”

“但是，姐姐你就没想过……”朴秀荣欲言又止。

“什么？”

“算了算了，你当我没说过。”朴秀荣摆手。

“没关系，你说啊。”

“你就没想过，会不会是你们两个不合适呢？按理说，不管发没发生，爱情都没办法去掉生理需求这部分，这么久都没成功的话，你们会不会是，搞错了？”

“搞错了是什么意思？”

“其实你们更适合做朋友之类的……意思。”

“不要太紧哦。”躺在床上正在被绑的金艺琳看起来心情好得很。

“知道了，”康涩琪停下手上的动作，拿出另一个物件，“先给你把眼罩戴上好了。”

“好。”金艺琳乖乖地抬起头以方便康涩琪动作，戴上后调整成更舒服的姿势。

康涩琪沉默地回想着自己特意去学的打结方法。

穿过孔、拉紧、绕圆圈……

布条，丝巾，一片漆黑……

惬意哼着歌的金艺琳突然听见了抽泣声。

“怎么了！？”还被蒙着眼的金艺琳惊恐万分。

“呜呜呜……”

“不是……你先把我放开再哭啊！”

康涩琪一边哭一边给金艺琳解绳子，抽抽搭搭地说：“我们分手吧。”

“什么！？为什么啊！？”

“我……我连这么点事情都做不到……”康涩琪悲从中来。

“我又不只是为了做这个才跟你在一起的！”双手被解放的金艺琳一把扯下眼罩站了起来。

“那为什么？”康涩琪一抽一抽地问。

“你觉得呢？”金艺琳蹲在康涩琪面前，弯起眼睛，“因为讨厌你，行不行啊？”

康涩琪吸着鼻子：“秀荣她……她还笑我……”

“笑你什么？”

“笑我做不到嘛……”

“这有什么好笑的！”金艺琳气愤地说，“她是坏人啦你不要理她！”

“也不是啦，她、她只是……”

话音未落，金艺琳就用一个吻阻断了她想说下去的话。

和金艺琳接吻的感觉真的很好。好到……每一次康涩琪都会觉得，是不是要发生些别的什么了。

想到这里，她又要哭了。

康涩琪硬是把哭得快肿了的眼睛挤开一条缝，破罐破摔地想，至少这次也可以用笑来结尾了。

“要分手我可不答应，”金艺琳哼了一声，又用力抱住康涩琪，“不过……我们可能方向错了。”

康涩琪渐渐止住哭泣，正想问是什么方向错了，却发现自己的手不知道什么时候已经被绑在了床上。

END.


End file.
